


Don´t resign

by black_tea_blue_pens



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Rukia solo es mencionada, creo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/pseuds/black_tea_blue_pens
Summary: La carta de dimisión de Abarai Renji





	

No me malinterprete, señor: le estoy eternamente agradecido. Sin usted, yo me habría muerto en un callejón oscuro a causa del hambre. Si no hubiese venido a buscar a Rukia aquel día, yo no habría entrado en la Academia, con lo que seguiría siendo un triste vagabundo de las afueras del Ryukongai. La razón por la que renuncio a su división es, sencillamente, que su presencia me supera: y no me refiero a que usted sea más poderoso que yo, lo cual es cierto porque mi bankai no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, pero eso no supone un problema: sé que en algún momento yo podré alcanzarle e incluso superarle.

Tampoco es que el trabajo sea excesivo, ni mucho menos: el papeleo me aburre soberanamente, usted ya lo sabe, y no puedo entender cómo puede una persona aguantar tanto tiempo seguido metida en un despacho: en ese sentido, también le admiro. Pero es soportable y lo compensan las misiones especiales.

No: la razón por la que renuncio es que últimamente me resulta imposible centrarme en su presencia. Al principio pensé que se debía a Rukia: desde que la nombraron subcapitana de su división, ella ha estado mucho más a menudo con nosotros y llegué a pensar que la causa era ella. Pero tras reflexionar sobre ello largamente, he llegado a la conclusión de que la causa de todo esto es usted. Ya he pedido el traslado a la división decimoprimera, donde me marcharé como quinto al mando. Ha sido un inmenso placer estar a su cargo pero como ya he dicho, la situación es superior a mis fuerzas. Sintiéndolo mucho,

Abarai Renji.

_Byakuya estrujó el papel entre sus manos: por suerte, estaba solo en su despacho y por tanto no había nadie para ver cómo se sonrojaba. Cogió, más por costumbre que por necesidad, la espada que yacía a su lado y salió corriendo en busca de su subcapitán._

_Puestos a romper las reglas, mejor romperlas todas._


End file.
